Walt Disney anthology series
The first incarnation of the Walt Disney anthology television series, commonly called The Wonderful World of Disney, premiered on ABC on October 27, 1954 under the name Disneyland, after the Disney theme park of the same name. The same basic show has since appeared on several networks under a variety of titles. The show, under its various names, reputedly holds the record as the longest showing prime-time program on American television (though technically Hallmark Hall of Fame holds that distinction). Overview Originally hosted by Walt Disney himself, the series presented animated cartoons and other material (some original, some pre-existing) from the studio library. The show even featured one-hour edits of such then-recent Disney films as Alice in Wonderland. This is significant because the series was the first one from a major movie studio. Other studios feared television would be the death of them. Episodes Format The original format consisted of a balance of theatrical cartoons, original animation (often to link the theatrical cartoons together), live-action features, and informational material. Much of the original informational material was to create awareness for Disneyland. In spite of being essentially ads for the park, entertainment value was emphasized as well to make the shows palatable. Some informational shows were made to promote upcoming studio feature films such as 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Darby O'Gill and the Little People. Some programs focused on the art and technology of animation itself. Still others featured special compilations of classic Disney cartoons, with special new animation to bridge the cartoons. Later original programs consisted of dramatizations of other historical figures and legends along the lines of the Davy Crockett mini-series. These included Texas John Slaughter, Elfego Baca, and Francis Marion, the "Swamp Fox." Also included were nature and animal programs similar to the True-Life Adventures released in theaters, as well as various dramatic installments which were either one part or two, but sometimes more. This format remained basically unchanged through the 1980s, though new material, as discussed earlier, was scarce in later years. Theme music *For its first four years, the series used the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" as its theme. The recording was the same one that was used in the movie Pinocchio *From 1961 to 1969, an original song was used, "The Wonderful World of Color", written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. This song helped to emphasize the use of color with its lyrics. *From 1969 to 1979, orchestral medleys of various Disney songs from movies and theme parks were used as theme songs. *From 1979 to 1983, a disco-styled theme was written to emphasize the new visual changes, even though the format remained the same. The song was by John Debney and John Klawitter. *From 1980 to 1982, a synthesized, pop-disco arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star" was the theme. *From 1981 to 1983, a short disco arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star," arranged by Frank Gari, served as theme against some elaborate, then-state-of-the-art computer graphics. During the show's three-year hiatus from American television, CBC Television in Canada continued to use this title sequence and theme music for its own version of the show. *From 1983 to 1985, a pop-rock-styled theme arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star," arranged by Frank Gari. *From 1985 to 1986, a orchestral melody of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "Old Yeller" (latter used in the movie Old Yeller), arranged by Frank Gari. *From 1986 to 1996, a synthesized, pop-rock arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star" was the theme. (This includes the Disney Channel run). *In 1988, The Magical World of Disney had both music of "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and "When You Wish Upon A Star." *From 1990 to 1997, an orchestral melody of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "Part of Your World" (latter used in The Little Mermaid) served as theme whenever any of the Big 3 networks wanted to air a Disney special. *From 1991 to 1996, an pop-rock medley of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "Winnie the Pooh chorus" (the latter was used in the movie The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). *From 1997 to 2000, an orchestral medley of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "A Whole New World" (the latter was used in the movie Aladdin). This theme is still used on Telemundo & G-TV (the latter using a different opening sequence). *From 2002 to 2007, a newer orchestral arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star" with a wordless choir. This theme music and opening is still used for CBC telecasts. *In 2007, a brand-new orchestral arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and a brand-new opening title sequence is used on ABC telecasts in the United States. Gallery DON Don Ludvig-600x462.jpg Walt and donald sketch.jpg Tumblr lqyjm6SYVn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1960-thisis-02.jpg NewPicture6-1.jpg WaltLudwigPeacock.jpg Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Real world articles